legend_of_avatar_terrafandomcom-20200214-history
Mina (Little Red)
Apperance Mina has red hair, which is how she got the nickname "Little Red". She has blue/Grey eye since she is a waterbender and that is rather commen in the sothern water. She is reather short since she is only 5’3”, and she very skinny, weighing only 108 lbs. Her mother's family is fire nations so that is why she has very fair skin, unlike the rest of the tribe with their tan skin. Personality Mina is a young girl who is full of life. She enjoys reading and spending time with her brothers. She has a very motherly nature to her because she took care of her brothers for her whole life. Mina is a young girl who is full of life. She enjoys reading and spending time with her brothers. She has a very motherly nature to her because she took care of her brothers for her whole life. Backstory She grew up in the southern water tribe. Her family was poor but they made it through the toughest of times. She has 5 brothers and she was child number 6. She was the only girl and all of her brothers loved her deeply. Her mother died from childbirth so she never knew her, her father was captured and killed by the Earth Kingdom. Her eldest brother Herzio became the head of the family. Despite being the youngest she became the “mother” of the family. She cooked, she cleaned and take care of her brothers. Her mother was a non-bender but her grandfather was a firebender, which is where she gets her light skin. Her brother Terno was born a firebender and was always an outcast. Although Terno didn’t like going out or doing anything with the other children from the southern water tribe he loved spending time with Mina. They would stay inside and talk. Mina did a lot of work so Terno made it better since her talked to her. He attached himself to her and anywhere she went he would go. Although he was many years older than her she was more like a mother to him and to all of her brothers. One day when Mina was twelve all her her older brothers were enlisted in the army to fight the war against the Earth Kingdom. She cried and screamed, telling them not to leave her. Her eldest brother Herzio, who was 22, knelt down and put one hand on her shoulder and used the other to wipe away her tears. “Look at me Mina, we’re going to be fine. I’m worried about you, you need to hold it together and stay here. You need to keep yourself healthy, ok? We’re going to win this war and come home, you got that!” He said smiling at her. “But!” She wailed not wanting her brothers to leave. “Come on, we’ll come back. Trust us Little Red” He said before hugging her. She never saw them again after that. 'Curently' As Mina got older she helped more and more in the tribe. She watched young children and help deliver the babies of the tribe. Over all her life was rather boring. She loves children but feels like she has more purpose than her everyday life. She wants to travel the world and see things that she has only dreamed of. Most of all she wishes for her brothers to return home safely from the war.